chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! is an episode of Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. Episode Summary 'Act One' It's the morning of Christmas Eve and Phineas and Ferb are shown flying through the air on the "dual toboggan" beds. Meanwhile, Candace is in her room, talking to her mom on her cellphone. Linda and Lawrence are waiting for Lawrence's parents at the airport as the flight from England has been delayed. Linda is getting quite bored with Candace's dilemma about the perfect gift for Jeremy and asks Candace what her brothers are up to after muttering, "Forgive me, boys.". Candace says that they are doing nothing, "which is weird." Candace quickly hangs up the phone and dashes to Phineas and Ferb's room.She finds them sitting in their beds, having just landed in from outside. Candace is confused because she had not seen Phineas and Ferb on their trip through Danville in bed. Phineas mentions seizing the day without getting out of bed, and that they can cross that off their to-do list. Candace grabs the list from Ferb and notices that writing a letter to Santa Claus is number one on their list; she laughs and asks sarcastically when they wrote the list. When Phineas asks if Candace writes a letter to Santa, she laughs scornfully at them. Phineas, a bit upset, shows Candace a presentation of sightings of Santa Claus, and mentions that "making the most out of one day" is pretty interesting to him and Ferb. Candace soon realizes that this could be the way to get the perfect present for Jeremy: have him write a letter to Santa, telling "in detail" what he wants most, and getting a hold of it to buy him the right gift without looking like a loser. Phineas points out that she could also just ask Jeremy what he wanted "to avoid any unnecessary complications", and once again, Candace laughs him off. Candace leaves and Phineas mentions how awesome Santa is: he gives everything to everyone else, and never asks for anything in return. He asks Ferb if he is thinking what he is thinking, and Ferb responds be handing him a blueprint. After a momentary gross-out (and a quick correction done by Ferb), Phineas decides to turn Danville into a giant thank-you card. Perry the Platypus puts a top hat on a snowman. The snowman comes to life and tells Perry "Wintertime's fun. Follow me!" A loud crash is heard, and the poor snowman's nose rolls over to Perry. He is next shown exiting the Agency's elevator into an agency Christmas party, still holding the carrot. Francis Monogram spots him, eats Perry's carrot, and starts imitating the snowman that had just been hit by a plow. Carl the Intern mentions that it is "Secret Santa" time, and picks out Perry's present from underneath the tree. Perry opens it up to reveal "A Sal Tuscany Christmas" CD; Carl responds in a way that makes him seem like he is the one who is Perry's Secret Santa. Its note read "Your secret Santa has exquisite taste". Monogram's wristwatch starts making an "uh-oh" sound; Monogram tells Perry to look at the monitor behind him. The Monogram on the screen is briefing Perry when Perry turns around and sees that Monogram is holding up a sign that looks like his shirt he wears when briefing Perry during the summer. Monogram tells Perry to turn around and finishes briefing Perry, who runs off. The agency party commences once again.Jeremy Johnson gets an early wake-up call from Candace. She confuses him playing drums and asks, "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella is seen putting down her newspaper and looking as though she has sensed a disturbance in the "Whatcha Doin'?" force. Candace is talking about writing a letter to Santa when she is interrupted by Phineas and Ferb, raising a picture of Santa onto the roof. When she continues talking to Jeremy, she has forgotten what she was talking about. Jeremy reminds her that they were talking about giving letters to Santa. She begins to laugh him off, but stops, remembering her plan. Jeremy starts to ask Candace a question when she hangs up, thinking he doesn't suspect a thing. Phineas and Ferb are on the roof of their house, admiring their creation: a "Rest Stop for Santa". Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet arrive, Buford commenting, "Cool clubhouse". Phineas then explains that it is not a clubhouse, but the ultimate rest and relaxation lounge perfectly tailored to the jolly rubenesque world traveler or a rest stop for Santa. Phineas shows everyone the main highlights of the stop they have prepared for Santa, then explains why they have built it: as a thank-you to Santa. Phineas asks if they have written letters to Santa. Candace laughs in the house, and everyone stares toward her. Phineas finishes by asking if they ever wrote a thank you letter. They give the answer at the same time that they haven't written thank you letters because no one ever said anything about it.Meanwhile, over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry has just burst through Doofenshmirtz's wall. Shocked, Doofenshmirtz traps Perry by stringing lights around him and a bird on his bill, singing, "And a partridge on a Perry!" Doofenshmirtz continues and shows Perry the Naughtyinator. He explains that the naughty juices in the tank are vaporized and shot into the air. He then says that there is only one flaw in his plan: he doesn't hate Christmas. He explains that Christmas was always just okay in his childhood:that there was no "scarring back-story" to go along with it. To further explain his feelings to Perry, he starts singing. He mentions that he did not even make the plans himself; they were mailed to him from his Uncle Justin from Borneo, where he is rumored to be in hiding. He gives Perry quite a shock when he presses a button and says there is nothing else to do, until a chair pops out of the ground and he flops in it, saying, "...but to sit and wait for a reason," which relieves Perry and the partridge. 'Act Two' Phineas and Ferb are on a podium, announcing to everyone how they will be decorating Danville, and the decoration commences. A little festive music plays as a montage of the decoration. Candace is shown doing a dance while walking and singing a bit of "That Christmas Feeling" when she arrives at the Johnson Residence. She almost reveals what she is doing but stops herself. When Jeremy is distracted by the new arrival of tinsel, Candace is distraught and calls after him, saying that she "already licked the stamps!" Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz is saying that all he wanted for Christmas was the ability to hate Christmas. A knock at the door brings him off his dilemma for a minute, and when he opens his door, there are some carolers singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Doofenshmirtz comments that this is one of the reasons why he just can't hate Christmas. However, when the carolers barge in and start asking for "figgy pudding" in their song, Doofenshmirtz gets so aggravated by them that he fires the Naughtyinator.The North Pole's satellites have picked up that Danville is naughty. A long list of names streams out on a piece of paper, caught by Blay'n, who tusk-tusk at it. Clewn't comes over, complaining that children get worse and worse every year. A random elf comes over and starts blabbing to Blay'n about Clewn't (and keeps repeating the phrase "in fact"), and when he realizes that Blay'n has walked away, he mutters to himself " 'just go up and talk to the first person you see... that's how you make friends!' I'm never going to another seminar." At the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace have noticed that the sky has gone dark. Phineas states "Is it me, or does the sky look really dark and ominous, as if its foreshadowing events which will have a negative impact on our lives". A long line of mail trucks come driving up the snowy drive, and the last one stops, a mailman getting out. He apologizes to Phineas and Ferb, saying that everyone's letter to Santa was returned after being branded naughty. Phineas asks Candace how that could possible, and then Candace then mentions how the boys got everyone in Danville involved in their "hare-brained schemes". Phineas, realizing Candace's point, suddenly thinks that this whole situation is his fault. He asks Candace "you think this could be my fault?" to which Candace replies, "Sometimes we do things without knowing they're naughty. Sometimes, we do a whole summer's worth of them!" Phineas is last seen looking disappointingly at the branded letter. 'Act Three' Phineas and Ferb see in the news that Danville has been stamped naughty and that Santa is not coming to Danville. Upon waking up, Phineas sits straight up in bed, saying, "It was all a bad dream; Christmas wasn't canceled." Isabella points out that however many times he tries that method, it isn't going to work, then asks him if he's going to stay in bed for the rest of his life. Phineas replies with a "Why not?" Isabella points out that the mall closes in 20 minutes. The scene zooms out to show they are in a mattress store in the mall. Baljeet and Buford are discussing Christmas. Buford "has a method": act any way you want all year long, and then right before Christmas, perform one big selfless act of kindness. Baljeet mentions that he wants a kiss from someone under the mistletoe, to which Buford replies "I'm outta here" and leaves. Baljeet calls after him that he meant a nice girl, not Buford.Meanwhile, over at D.E.I., the Naughtyinator is still running and the carolers are still hassling Doofenshmirtz for some figgy pudding. ("We won't go until we get some, it's the principle of the thing!") Perry chatters angrily at them and Doofenshmirtz complains that the carolers are still not getting it through their heads that Christmas is gone and storms off. One of the carolers suggests the song "But It's Christmas, Becky!" to which another caroler replies, probably Becky, "You have got to get over me, Josh." Candace and Jeremy are outside a store, and Jeremy is talking on his cellphone. When he hangs up he explains to Candace that Suzy is pretty upset that Santa is not coming to Danville, and that he needs to get home. When Candace tries to get him to do some last minute window shopping, Jeremy asks what is really wrong. The way Candace tries to explain that she wants to know what Jeremy wants for Christmas is a bit confusing, so Jeremy ends up leaving, baffled. Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet are lamenting the fact that Danville was branded naughty when Phineas gets an idea to go to a radio station and broadcast a song to the North Pole. Blay'n and Clewn't see what is going on and decide to come to Danville to see what's gone wrong. Doofenshmirtz is telling the carolers that when he went into the kitchen to get some almond brittle ("Love it!"), he actually did find some figgy pudding (a lot of it) and now is quite sheepish at how easily the problem could have been solved.Phineas and his friends are cleaning up the materials used in the broadcast. Phineas asks if there is any chance that the elves of the North Pole had heard it, then two of Santa's elves show up, Blay'n and Clewn't. Perry is wriggling and trying to get out of his trap when the Sal Tuscany CD he got from his Secret Santa falls onto the floor. Doofenshmirtz spots it and starts to play it, enjoying the last few hours until Christmas is destroyed. Phineas is wondering if the Danville branding was a mistake when Candace walks up. Phineas introduces Blay'n and Clewn't as two of Santa's elves, to which Candace replies, "You've got to be kidding me." Blay'n remarks that it is more like the city itself is misbehaving, but that something is definitely not right around Danville. Perry's hat is making the same "Uh-oh" sound that Monogram's watch was making earlier. A miniscule television pops out of the hat and Monogram appears on the screen, telling Perry that Carl actually did not give Perry the CD and to not play the CD. Doofenshmirtz conveniently chooses this time to crank up the volume. He listens to "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", which has grown on him. Suddenly, Sal tuscany sings "Christmas can not be destroyed, not even by a Naughtyinator!" This then causes the Naughtyinator to break and Doofenshmirtz is left puzzled to how Sal Tuscany did that. Doofenshmirtz curses to himself and Perry jumps up and punches him. Baljeet is sad about the fact that he will never kiss a girl under the mistletoe when Buford gives him a wedgie, saying that he will never get to his one great act of kindness. Phineas asks Isabella if there was a Christmas wish that she was afraid of losing, to which she replied that she didn't really celebrate Christmas, but Hanukkah was excellent. Seeing her mistake, she quickly tries to act sad in an attempt to side with them. Phineas asks the elves if they really seem like bad kids, to which Blay'n replies that everyone was reading nice — except for Buford. Phineas says that the elves should contact Santa and tell him to come to Danville. The elves say that it is not that simple and that Santa is not coming to Danville. 'Act Four' Phineas decides to bring Christmas to Danville. Getting into the sleigh, Phineas goes over everyone's stations: Candace will keep track of who gets what presents; Blay'n and Clewn't will make the toys; Isabella and Buford will wrap the presents; and Baljeet will feed the presents into the gift shooter, manned by Ferb. Before they take off, Buford is still curious about Phineas and Ferb's rest-stop for Santa, so he asks Phineas "Are you sure it's not a clubhouse?". Annoyed, Phineas replies "Yes I'm sure".The beginning of the trip takes a turn for the worse than the clouds created by the Naughtyinator block Phineas's vision. Buford goes back down and tells everyone to turn on their Christmas lights, clearing up the sky. This gives him his one big act of selfless kindness. A montage takes place, showing the kids doing their various jobs. Jeremy Johnson has appeared on Candace's computer. Candace tells them to skip this house and cheers, glad that she got Jeremy the right present. When Ferb tries to shoot the last gift, it gets stuck in the gift shooter. Candace mentions that it was Wendy Stinglehopper's present and that she asked for a really big hat. Baljeet goes to free the present and gets caught on it, falling down Wendy's chimney safely because of the parachute, right before Phineas calls out "Baljeet!" Before Baljeet went through Wendy's chimney, he yelled "goodbye my friends!" Wendy gets really excited that Baljeet brought her the hat and kisses him on the cheek under the mistletoe. He laughs lightly, then grabs and kisses her. Baljeet leaves, saying "Later!" Perry is now seen jumping out the window, and Doofenshmirtz mutters to himself that he hates Christmas. He then realizes what he has just said, and cheers because he has gotten his Christmas wish: to be able to hate Christmas. Upon arriving home, Phineas congratulates everyone on their work. Candace excuses herself and prepares to go see Jeremy. Baljeet and Buford arrive, Baljeet commenting that Phineas's house is on fire. Phineas realizes that it is not smoke, but steam. As they get onto the roof, Santa comes out. Doofenshmirtz is complaining about how much he hates Christmas and smashes Perry's Sal Tuscany CD on the floor. Doofenshmirtz decides to call his Uncle Justin and thank him for the Naughtyinator plans, but looks at the package closely this time and realizes the package says "Barneo", not "Borneo". The operator tells him that Barneo is in the North Pole. Looking closely at the smashed CD on the floor, he sees that the letters of "A Sal Tuscany" can be rearranged to spell "Santa Claus" (with an embarrassing left over "Y" in the mix). He then looks at the cover of the CD case and sees that Sal Tuscany is really Santa Claus, poorly disguising his face with a false black mustache over his white one.Candace is running out the door to go to Jeremy's house, but when she opens the door, Jeremy is already there. Jeremy gives Candace her present: a pair of earrings. Jeremy said he knew Candace liked them in the magazine and was going to make her good necklace into a pair just like them. When Candace asks how he afforded it, he said he sold his guitar. Candace hands Jeremy the present she got for him: the silver guitar that he had wanted. It turns out that Candace sold her good necklace to get the guitar. They laugh and give each other a hug.Phineas says he thought Santa was not coming to Danville, to which Santa says that he would not want to miss out on the "Cool rest stop" Phineas had made. He also thanks Phineas for doing "The Danville run" and reads Phineas's Christmas wish to everyone: to be like Santa for one day. Santa asks if he can have the clubhouse, which Buford blurts "I knew it was a clubhouse!" Phineas says that they can, before Santa hitches the rest stop to his sleigh and flies away. After Santa leaves, Phineas asks Ferb what his Christmas wish was. Ferb tells them to look at the paper, which bears the headline "World Peace". Phineas is astounded, but that actually was not what Ferb was looking at. In the bottom corner of the paper, there is a picture of Ferb playing a harmonica with the headline "Local Boy Gets Harmonica".The Flynn-Fletcher station wagon pulls into the driveway and Linda, Lawrence, and Lawrence's parents pile out. As everyone heads inside, Grandma proclaims that she made figgy pudding. We get a brief glance at what everyone gets for Christmas Day. At the end, Perry the Platypus is seen putting a hat on a snowman, as he did before going to the Agency's Christmas party. It looks as if the snowman was run over again, because a carrot rolled over to Perry, but a vegetable truck tipped over, spilling all the vegetables. Allusions *'We Are the World' - Danville for Niceness a direct parody of the video for We Are the World by USA for Africa. (also the other title Santa, What Gives? could be a parody of Band Aid's song Do They Know it's Christmas?). *'The Shroud of Turin' - When Phineas and Ferb are showing Candace proof of Santa's existence they mention the "Santa-cloth" which is an image of Santa's body on a cloth, it is likely that this is an allusion to the Shroud of Turin which is believed to be the shroud in which Jesus was wrapped in and has his image miraculously imprinted on it. *'A Charlie Brown Christmas' - The scene where the kids are dancing to Ferb's piano playing is an homage to the gang of Peanuts dancing to Schroeder's piano playing. *'"How the Grinch Stole Christmas!"' - In the beginning of the episode, when Candace realizes the boys are too quiet and decides to check their room, the way she walks is similar to Grinch's. *'O Come All Ye Faithful' - During a commercial for the this special, an electric guitar version of O Come All Ye Faithful can be heard. *'Frosty the Snowman' - When Perry puts a hat on a snowman, it comes to life and walks in a random direction. This is what happens in the song and TV Special. *'Spider-Man' - In the song That Christmas Feeling, Ferb shoots out strings of Christmas lights and swings from them in the same manner that Spider-Man does with his webs. *'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' - A group of carolers sing this song to Doofenshmirtz. They are later seen sharing a large tub of figgy pudding. This song is also on the Sal Tuscany CD. *The entire plot of this episode is remarkably similar to that of an old animated Christmas special titled "'Twas the Night Before Christmas". In this film, an entire city was deemed "naughty" by a single, selfish act, resulting in everyone's letters to Santa being returned with stamps on them. The characters in this film also used music to get Santa's attention. *'Gift of the Magi' - Candace and Jeremy both sold personal possessions to get a perfect gift for the other. However, unlike the story, the personal items were to be converted into the gifts, instead of complements to them. Candace sold her necklace which would have been complemented by the "perfect" ear rings in order to buy the silver guitar Jeremy wanted and would have traded his guitar for but instead traded them for Candace's ear rings. *'It's a Wonderful Life' - When Phineas is trying to "wake up" out of the Christmas situation, he makes a remark about how different things would be had he never woken up that morning. This is similar to the fate-altering wish in this film. *Candace constantly calls Jeremy nicknames inspired by Christmas carols. *When Phineas shows proof of Santa to Candace, one is similar to the Patterson-Gimlin Film, possibly the most famous pieces of evidence regarding Bigfoot's existence. Another is similar to the Surgeon's Photograph, a famous (but hoaxed) picture of the Loch Ness Monster, and the third is based on the Shroud of Turin, an ancient cloth believed to have the face of Christ imprinted on it. *'ICQ' - When Monogram got a message or calls Perry it's preceded by an "uh-oh". *'Barneo' - The package that is sent to Doofenshmirtz is from Camp Barneo, an ice-floe base from North Pole, but Doofenshmirtz believes it's from his "Uncle Justin hiding in Borneo" (also called Kalimantan), an Island in Indonesia. *'The Polar Express' - The music played when the lights come on sounds similar to "Suite from The Polar Express" by Alan Silvestri. **The music is also similar a song in the movie Elf. *'James Bond series' - In the scene When Linda is at the airport, one of the flights on the board behind her is flight number 007. *'The Rockettes' - The girls dancing in the background of Doofenshmirtz's song I Really Don't Hate Christmas ''are similar to the Rockettes, including the kick-line. *When Buford rides through the city, yelling, "Christmas is coming," it's similar to Paul Revere's legendary ride shouting that the British were coming, including a hand bell. *This title is a parody of the 1989 film, 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation' . *'A Christmas Carol''' - When Carl got angry with Major Monogram, Monogram called Carl, "Scrooge". *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' - In the title sequence, the yeti putting the star on top of the tree is taken from the scene in Rudolph when the yeti puts the star on the tree. *'The Breakfast Club' - During the song "Christmas is Starting Now," the kids are dancing on the ledge of the sleigh in a manner similar to how the Breakfast Club kids dance along a railing during the dance scene in the library. *'Twas The Night Before Christmas' - Candace calling Jeremy "my little bowl full of jelly" alludes to this story, where Santa's laughing belly is compared to that. Furthermore, the concept of the whole town of Danville on Santa's naughty list and the town none too happy about it and attempting to appease Santa with a song seems to allude to the animated TV special based on the story. *Ferb points out the "Local Boy Gets a Harmonica" article to Phineas, which almost certainly is probably a reference to the plot of "A Chipmunk Christmas". *'Psycho' - After Candace says "What'cha doin'" and we see Isabella, a version of the famous "musical sting" can be heard. *'The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle and Friends' - During the song Danville for Niceness, the sign says "Danville for Niceness or: Santa, What Gives?", which is similar to the end of each Rocky and Bullwinkle show where two titles for the next show would be announced, usually puns of each other. *'Garfield Christmas' - The little boy is wearing blue footies with a bunny face like Doc Boy. *'An All Dogs' Chirstmas Carol' - During the What Does he Want? sequence Candace uses a disk as a tutu which is similar to the pie tutu worn by Killer in the I Always Get Emotional at Christmas song. *'Family Guy - '''Phineas yells in reaction to Ferb's inversed blueprint, thinking that it looks disgusting. He yells in a similar manner as Stewie Griffin when he watches "Two Girls, One Cup". *'The Colossus at Rhodes''' - During the title theme they wish to build a snowman the size of Colossus. The Colossus was one of the seven wonders of the ancient world and most drawings show it standing straddling the harbour city of Rhodes, Greece much like how the snowman was standing. *'Gordon Gutsofanemu' - The newscaster's name is in honor of KNBC-TV reporter Gordon Tokumatsu who is friends with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the show's co-creators. *'Dr. Strangelove' - The launcher jams and Baljeet ride the present down much like Major Kong rides the bomb. *Plus Many More! Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Crossover films